Love Bites, Love Sucks
by glitterloveglambert
Summary: Adommy. Tommy asks Adam to marry him, but Tommy has a big secret. and that secret erupts into a full-blown problem.Lemon ending, male-on-male story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, sadly, I don't own Adam lamberts sexy ass or Tommy's flat one ;D

Secondly, idk what the hell I'm doing right now. So kindly ignore it if I type this wrong is some way.

Thirdly, reviews are love, and they make me want to keep writing this story, so review! Pitch me an idea or two even!

Fourth, yes, I published this before, and then took it down to edit it. I thought it wasn't long enough.

And lastly, I'm in love with commas, so there are a lot of them

Love Bites, Love Sucks. Tommy's pov:

As I walked down the block the tails of my coat (my boyfriends coat actually) ruffled and fluttered in the night breeze. I didn't care, I didn't care that it was too big, or slightest bit uncomfortable, or that it threatened to fall off with every step I took because I was so tiny, all I cared about was its scent. It smelled like Adam, my boyfriend; leather and vanilla. Magical. I smiled at the very thought of him and pulled the coat closer to my petite frame, trying to get lost in it completely.

Effortlessly I reached the end of the street and rounded the corner, the neighborhood park coming into view with every step I took. I spotted Adam (the only one there) under his favorite tree reading "The Hunger Games" I rolled my eyes, he was obsessed with that book, but right now I was glad. He was too involved in the plot he'd read about seven times to notice I was spying on him. Because is there a rule that says I can't surprise the love of my life on the perfect night with a wedding ring? Didn't think so. I walked past the cast-iron gates that really needed to be scrubbed due to all the teenagers sticking wads of gum on pretty much everything. Adam was sitting with his back turned to me, so I snuck up behind the tree, leaned over from my hiding place on the other side of the truck, and tapped him on the shoulder. I chocked back a laugh as he waved me away with his hand, completely forgetting he was at a public park due to his book. I ruffled his hair, trying to guess what he would do this time. He shook his head and made a sound showing he was annoyed. With an evil glint in my eye I picked up an acorn and tossed it at his head, not hard enough to hurt him just to make him stop acting like a zombie. He didn't move an inch.

"Adam, if you don't put that damn book away ill throw you in the lake." I said mostly out of frustration. So much for being sneaky. His head shot up and his beautiful blue eyes connected with mine.

"Hi, Tommy! Lake? I wanna go in the lake!" well someone's had some sugar today…

"Who gave you candy?" I asked slowly, I had a feeling I didn't want to know the answer.

"The ice cream truck." Adam smiled widely, I should've known...

He leaned up an gave me a quick kiss before jumping to his feet and slamming the book closed, he's probably read it so many times he'll find his page again easily. He laid the damn book under the tree and slipped his phone into my coat pocket. Even when he was hyper he wasn't an idiot that went swimming with a cell phone! I laid my (his) coat under the tree beside the book, a spot where an overgrown root was popping from the earth. A very impatient Adam snatched my hand and all but dragged me to the far side of the park, a spot where we could see our stuff and be in the lake at the same time. Adam pulled us over so we were standing on the shore. The water level was high, so the water was pretty much directly under the shore and rock free. We'd had quite some fun in this lake….

I slipped behind Adam, put all my weight on him and pushed, watching him fall in the lake only because I had the advantage of surprise (because he's way bigger than me.) After I regained my balance I laughed as he emptied his mouth of water and his hands automatically flew up to check his hair. Gladly he wasn't wearing any makeup at the moment. He reached oven the shore, grabbed at my ankles, trying to pull me in.

"You're so gonna regret that, glitterbaby." He laughed with me, his eyes sparkling and his smile radiating pure love. He was incredible. How did I deserve him? He managed to get a hold of both my ankles and pulled, making me land flat on my ass.

"OWWWW" I whined, this time Adam rolled his eyes. I smirked playfully "kiss it." I demanded, grabbing Adams hands and kicking until I slid fully into the surprisingly warm water. Adam ducked under kissing the back of my jeans as a joke.

"Better?" he questioned.

"A little" I mumbled, faking hurt like a little kid would do. He just ignored me and slipped his hands around my waist, resting his chin in my hair. I snuggled into his chest and, for once, was a little thankful I was so short. Once again I questioned why I deserved him, but was glad I had him.

"Tommy, it's late. We should get home." I pulled my face from his torso and looked around; he was right the sun was lowering as well as the temperature.

"Agreed. And, by the way, you probably shouldn't have worn white, babe." He looked at his now see-through shirt horrified, he hated when fans saw him like this. He swore, jumping out of the lake in one swift move and sprinting to the tree, picking up his trench and throwing it over his frame, hiding his soaked shirt. I grabbed his book and started walking with him as he rummaged through the pockets.

"Where's my phone?" he asked, pulling out a velvet box. I turned Scarlett. "Tommy?" he opened the box with a cocked eyebrow, his mouth falling open when he saw the ring inside. I chuckled and got down on one knee, gently taking the box from him.

"This isn't how I expected to ask you, but, will you marry me?" Adam dropped to his knees as well, wrapping his arms around me the best he could with my leg in the way.

"Of course I will." He whispered into my ear, his tears of joy falling into my hair. We stayed hugging and crying for a long while until I pulled away gently to look into his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you first." I said cautiously.

"Anything, glitterbaby."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites, love Sucks chapter 2, Adams POV:

I starred at Tommy, his eyes so full of love, compassion, and…fear? I grabbed his hands trying desperately to comfort him. He was shaking. I squeezed his hands, locking our fingers together, willing him to talk to me, showing him I was his, and would be here for him. He sighed.

"Adam, you know I'm… well, different, to say the very least. But, umm, I'm really not..." he swallowed hard and tried to smile at me, but failed "Human." He finally said the last word in a panic, his eyes swimming with far too many emotions to read, but I tried anyway. He looked relived, but scared no less, and he looked at me admirably, as if he was amazed I was even with him.

"Baby, I will ALWAYS be here for you, with you. I swear. But what do you mean by 'not human'?" wordlessly, unexpectedly, he unlocked our hands and used the tree truck to help him stand. His eyes scanned the ground, feverishly looking for something. He picked up a dull, almost dead wildflower and sat in front of me on his knees again. He smiled up at me, reading the confusion in my face before he moved his attention the flower, cupped his hands around it, and concentrated. His eyes slipped closed and his lips pulled tight, he was so beautiful in the moonlight it was breathtaking. I swore I felt weird electricity in the air, strong enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I watched in awe as the flower transformed before my eyes. First it perked up, as if it had been given water and sunlight. After that it grew three times larger and changed color, morphing. In less than thirty seconds Tommy was cupping a perfect black silk rose. A rhinestone "A" weighing down the largest petal. The electricity died all of a sudden, as if falling straight into the ground below us and floating down to hell and taking my breath with it. Tommy held out the rose, pride all over his face. I carefully took it, thinking that if I held it the slightest bit wrong it would turn back into a wildflower. Amazingly it stayed sturdy. The rhinestones didn't look like it would ever fall off of weigh that one petal down too much. I noted that it was a REAL rose, not plastic, but an actual just-picked rose with the stones naturally attacked, not glued on. Questions swam through my head so fast it almost made me dizzy. HOW? What WAS Tommy? He looked up, noticing the shock in my eyes and my mouth wide open and he smiled. Only then did I see them. Two perfect curved and sharpened fangs on his top row of teeth and two on the bottom row. Vampire teeth? Fear never struck me. I was hit with amazement, and confusion but I was not even the slightest bit scared of Tommy. At least id figured out what he meant by not being human. The reality of everything struck me all at once: this wasn't a game. My boyfriend/future husband was a very, very powerful vampire. At oddly enough, I smiled at that, and leaned in for a kiss. Our first kiss as an official couple.


End file.
